Forbidden Feelings
by HopefulSunset
Summary: When Adalia Meyers joins the BAU, all she expects is to start a new and exciting job. But, when she meets a certain young genius, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.

***Adalia's POV***

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_"Uh! Just two more frickin' minutes!"_ I thought to myself as my obnoxious alarm clock sounded from my bedside table.

Lifting my head just enough to catch a glance at the time, I let my face fall back onto my plushy pillow.

_"It's only 6:43. I have be there at 7:00. I'm good."_

Realization hit me a few seconds later. I sat up and threw off the covers in a panic.

Like a mad person, I ran around my room, trying to get ready for my new job, if you could call it a real job.

You see, it all started four days ago, when in the middle of fitness training, my instructor pulled me out of my workout…

***Flashback***

"Sixty-three, sixty-four, sixty-five…"

_"God, do I hate push-ups!"_ I thought to myself as I counted out loud.

"Meyer!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

Thankful for an excuse to stop, I quickly rose and walked over to my instructor.

"What's up, Mr. Cooper?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

Mr. Cooper looked down at me and crossed his muscular arms. "I understand that once you graduate from the FBI Academy, one of your ambitions is to try and join the BAU, am I correct?"

"Yeah…" I said, unsure of where this conversation would go.

"SSA Agent Hotchner has informed me that there is an opportunity for an internship for a student here at the Academy. Because you are one of the best in your class, and you have interest in the department, I have decided that you will be going."

My jaw dropped. Was I dreaming?

"YES! I'll do it!" I could basically feel my body humming with energy. "Thank you, sir!"

***End of Flashback***

I grabbed my keys to my beloved Volkswagen Beetle. It's a good thing that I'm relatively short, or I would have a harder time fitting into the smaller vehicle.

I hopped into the car and off I went, stealing glances at the clock. Crap! I was supposed to be at the BAU in three minutes.

My long fingers nervously tapped the steering wheel as I cruised down the streets of Quantico, Virginia.

There would, sadly, be no time today to stop by a cafe and grab a much needed cup of coffee.

Five minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot an intimidating building, the BAU Headquarters.

Jumping out of the car, I hobbled as fast as my heels would allow me towards the entrance.

I darted through the door, which closed quickly behind me.

My shoes clicked on the sleek tile floor as I walked towards the receptionist's desk.

The older lady sitting there looked up from her computer.

"Hi," I puffed out. "I'm looking for the BAU, I'm the new intern."

She frowned at me. "I'm sorry, but without a valid ID or escort, you are not permitted access to that area."

The cranky receptionist turned back to her computer,

"You don't understand, I'm already late, and-"

I was cut off by a loud, bright voice from behind me.

"Adalia! It's so good to see you!"

The optimistic voice that rang out from behind me caused me to turn and face a flamboyant and peppy lady, somewhere in her mid to late thirty's. She would have been around 5' 6" or 5'7", but her heels added to her height. Though she was slightly plump, her flashy red dress emphasized her curves, and her curled blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders.

The blonde scurried to me and locked arms with me, pulling me away from the receptionist.

"She's with me!" The lady shouted back to the desk as the two of us started towards the elevator.

"I'm sorry," I started, "but do I know you?"

"Well of course not!" She exclaimed, "But I know you!"

"How…" I began to ask, but she cut me off.

"I am Penelope Garcia, the tech analyst for the BAU. When I heard that another little ray of sunshine would be joining my family, I just had to check you out and make sure you were a good egg. Your history, records, and stuff. You name it, I check it!"

"Oh, um… that's… good?"

"Well of course it is! You are an absolute doll, hun! Oh, and don't forget, you're a smart cookie! The whole package! I mean, Reid may have graduated high school at age 12, but skipping four grades, going to Cornell and graduating early is quite something!"

"Thanks, but who's Reid? I would kind of like to know who you're comparing me to."

"Oh cupcake, I'm not comparing you to him, I was just making a point." Penelope pressed the button to the elevator. "But anyways, Reid is our very own Boy Genius. Eidetic memory, I.Q. of 187, he's the whole package in the world of smart peeps. The young doctor can even read 20,000 words a minute."

The elevator door opens and lets out a bing! to announce its presence. We step in, and the door closes behind us.

"Now that you're here, he'll finally have some competition!"

My cheeks reddened and I looked at the reflective tile floor. My curled brown hair was slightly disheveled from my efforts to evade my tardiness, and my cheeks still held color from blushing. People always complimented my looks, but I really didn't see what was so special about me; I was average height, with relatively long legs. I was only slightly curvy, and my friends always teased me for having smaller breasts. I suppose that my face was the thing that most people payed attention to, though; I was graced with soft, full lips, and my green eyes were rather bright, framed with long, thick eyelashes.

I moved my gaze back at Penelope.

" I really don't think I'm much of "a threat" to him. I mean, I mainly geeked my way through school."

Penelope smiled at me through her bright yellow frames.

"Are you trying to say that you aren't smart, Ms. Meyer?"

I shook my head. "No, but… oh, nevermind."

The lively lady next to me beemed. "See? You are smart!"

She began laughing as I slowly shook my head, but soon I was joining in with her.

I felt the elevator stop, and the door opened.

Penelope lead me down the hall to a pair of glass doors, but she hesitated before pulling them open.

She turned to me. "Are you nervous?"

I smiled at the classic first day of anything question.

"Just a bit."

"No need to worry, honey buns, everyone will love you! You're just so precious!"

She swung the door open and walked confidently into the area ahead of us, while I followed silently behind her.

As the two of us strolled into the large office area, I looked around, taking everything in.

The open square floor plan allowed desks to be positioned around the area, while lining the perimeter of space was a second level. I could see bigger, individual offices and meeting areas on this floor as I looked around in wonder.

"This is what we call the bullpen." Penelope said. "It's where the team does a lot of their paperwork and other fun stuff. You, my lovely, will get a desk, as you will be required to do reports and yada yada while you're here."

She glanced down at her watch. "Crap!" She exclaimed. " I have a deadline to make, you know, with paperwork and such. Let me show you to our dear boss's office, and then I have to dash."

As we headed to the end of the bullpen, a tall, handsome man with large muscles and dark skin called out to Penelope.

"Hey, baby girl! Who's the new chick?"

Penelope turned and beamed at the man.

"This, my wonderful chocolate god, is Adalia Meyer, the new intern. Adalia, this is my hot stuff, Derek Morgan. You two will be working with each other, so please try not to kill each other, and Morgan? Don't give the new genius a hard time."

Derek, who was sitting back in his chair, reclining comfortably with his feet on his desk, nearly fell.

His hilarious expression was a mixture of confusment, disbelief and surprise.

"Wait, we have a female version of pretty boy?" He asked.

I was confused, so I looked over to Penelope who was grinning ear to ear.

"Yup, sort of. She never took the test, but she skipped four grades in school, and finished collage early. Mind you, she even went to an Ivy League school!"

Derek grinned. "Oh the kid's gonna love this!"

"Anyways, we must dash. Toodaloo!"

Penelope and I continued our journey to Agent Hotchner's office.

"You were talking about Agent Reid, right?" I asked uncertainly as we climbed the stairs.

"But of course! Oh, and here we are. I'll see you later, ok Adalia?"

"Yeah, thank you."

She flashed me a grin.

"No problemo!"

Penelope left, so I turned my attention to the door standing in front of me, and knocked.

"Come in." A voice called from inside.

I opened the door stepped over the threshold.

A middle aged man with dark hair and a grim face looked up from his papers and stood.

"You must be Adalia Meyer. Welcome to the team. I saw you already met Garcia."

I nodded and shook his hand.

"Please, have a seat." Agent Hotchner gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

We both sat and continued our conversation.

"From what I've heard, you are very good, Ms. Meyer."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "But please, call me Adalia."

"Alright." He said. "As I was saying, you have an impressive record, and I'm happy to have you here. After every case, I expect you to write a full report and hand it in to me. I will send it to your instructors, who will grade it. This field experience that you gain from being here will help you after graduation, and will look very good on your record. Now, I expect you will want to start setting up. There is an empty desk next to Morgan's that you can use while you're here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone on the team. If you need me for any reason, I can usually be found here, in my office."

I nodded. "Thank you Agent Hotchner."

He gave me what seemed to be a rare smile. "Call me Hotch, everyone else already does. I don't suppose it will hurt if you do too."

I smiled, stood, and left.

I slowly, as if in a trance, walked back to the bullpen.

Derek looked up from his papers as I plopped my bag on my new desk.

He pulled off his headphones and gave me what many would consider to be a million dollar smile.

"So, new girl," He began, "How ya doin'?"

I eyed him with a strange expression on my face.

"Good… you?"

His grin widened. "Better, now that you're here."

I rolled my eyes; he was a classic playboy, and I could understand why. He was obviously very good looking, but sadly for him, he wasn't my type.

I sighed. "There goes my morning. It was so nice until you started flirting with me."

Pulling stuff out of my bag and arrange it on my desk, I continued. "I mean, is that even appropriate for a working environment, not to mention the fact that you're probably at least ten years older than me? Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get some much needed coffee."

I began to head towards the break room I had spotted earlier, leaving Morgan with mouth hanging wide open.

Silently chuckling to myself, I walked up the the coffee machine and poured myself a cup.

About to head back to my empty looking desk, I turned and crashed into someone, falling to the floor and spilling my coffee all over the poor guy.

I quickly rolled onto my hands and knees to pick up the cup.

"I'm so sorry!" I said frantically to the person I had bumped into as the man reached down to help me up.

"No," he said in a soft, melodic voice, "I should be the one who's sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

**I looked at him, and suddenly I froze as I stared into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.

_***Spencer's POV***_

Today was one of the few days in which I, for some reason, slept in.

I was actually supposed to get into work a little early, for a reason that is unknown to me.

I became aware of a change that is about to occur after replaying the conversation between Hotch and I in my head.

_***Flashback***_

"Hey, Reid, would you mind coming into work a little earlier tomorrow?"

I looked up and saw Hotch standing next to my desk.

"Oh, um, yeah sure. Any particular reason?" I asked, curious of what was happening.

"Not one you have to worry about. Thank you."

Hotch gave me a curt nod before heading back in the direction of his office.

Morgan, who was relaxing at his desk kitty corner to me, looked up from his work.

"What do you think that was about, kid?"

I felt my brow furrow as I contemplated his question. What really was that about?

"I don't know…" I replied as my brain began to come up with possible reasons as to what was happening. "Whatever it is, like Hotch said, I don't think we have to worry about it."

Morgan shrugged, and his eyes traveled back to his desktop, which was piled in papers.

"Whatever it is, I just really hope it's not something to do with more reports. My brain is completely fried!"

I chuckled a bit at his slight misfortune as I gathered my belongings and began to head out.

_***End of Flashback***_

I stepped through the glass doors and into the bullpen, not really being aware of my surroundings as I walked through the office area.

The book I was studying as I walked had my full and undivided attention.

As I rapidly flipped through the pages of The Odyssey, my long legs carried me towards the break area so I would be able to recharge my low energy supply with coffee.

My eyes were glued to the pages of my beloved book as I approached the machine.

I was only beginning to looking up when I collided with a smaller person.

The young woman fell to the ground, and I felt a hot liquid soak through the front of my shirt and the upper parts of my pants.

I quickly tucked away my book into my messenger bag as I leaned down to help the unfortunate lady.

Her curled carmel hair fell down in waves around her face, and her slim figure had many soft curves.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed

I gently took her upper arm and began to help her stand.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said to reassure her.

She brushed her hair away from her face and looked up at me.

I felt my jaw go slack. She was so beautiful.

Her bright green, intelligent, lively eyes seemed to be staring straight into me.

Her full pink lips were slightly parted, and her flushed cheeks added color to her porcelain skin.

Behind her warmly colored locks, and dangling off of her ears were delicate hearts, and by the looks of them, they seemed to be only 62% real silver.

Her softly shaped eyebrows were slightly arched, widening her eyes.

"Uh… I… um, well-" I stupidly spluttered out, but she cut me off.

"It's ok." She drew herself up and slowly took her arm back. "I'm really sorry about your clothes."

I shook my head. "No, no it's alright, I have a change in my go bag. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

She opened her mouth and began to stutter. "I-I-I'm Adalia… Adalia Meyer. I'm the n-new intern."

Rosy cheeks turned darkened as she blushed some more.

She looked up at me and offered me a shy smile.

I began to introduce myself. "Dr.- I mean, you don't have to call me doctor, even though I technically am one." I shook my head. The wrong words were all coming out in a rush, and they made me look like a fool.

I took a deep breath and tried again. "You can call me-"

"Reid!"

I turned around and saw Hotch striding towards us.

"Ah, good. Adalia, I see you have met Reid."

It was my turn to blush. "Well, actually, we were introducing ourselves."

"Well, there will be time to get to know each other later. I wanted to tell you earlier, but now will have to do. Reid, you will be Adalia's supervisor during her time here. Right now we have a case in five."

With that, he walked off.

I turned back to Adalia. "Yeah, I'm Spencer Reid. You can call me Spencer, or-or Reid, or-"

"Thank you, Spencer." Adalia said with a small grin.

We stood there for a few moments before I blurted out. "So, you're German, I take it."

She looked surprised by my question. "Yes, actually I am. What gave it away?" Adalia teased.

"Well, Adalia is of German origin, and it means 'noble one'. Also, your last name, Meyer, is German, and means 'steward'. I'm guessing due to the fact that you have two German names, you are at least fifty percent German. And due to your paler complexion, some of your other family is from the Baltic or Northern States of Europe."

I looked at her and immediately blushed some more after seeing the surprised expression she was wearing.

Adalia's shock turned into a grin. "Penelope told me you were smart, but I didn't exactly know you would be that smart."

She laughed a bit, which made my heart start to pound a bit faster.

"And, yes, you are right. I'm about 62.5% German, as well as 25% Lithuanian, 6.25% Danish and another 6.25% English. Just so you know, I already knew all of that. I'm horrible at math. It took me fifteen minutes to figure that out."

I smiled at her as she yet again laughed.

Taking a glance at my watch, turned towards the meeting room, and then turned back to her.

"Uh, we should probably get going."

Adalia bit her lip and nodded. I grabbed a few paper towels to try and dry myself off with as we began to head upstairs.

I kept stealing discreet glances at Adalia, trying to carefully study her without anyone being aware of what I was doing.

We took our seats next to each other at the table as the rest of the team filed in.

Adalia looked slightly intimidated at the sight of all of us, but I have to admit, she hid it well.

Garcia hurried over to her and gave her a small hug. She whispered something in Adalia's ear, which caused her to blush again.

Garcia bounced to the front of the room as everyone took a seat.

The team, except for Morgan, kept throwing curious glances at Adalia, wondering who she was and why she was here.

Morgan, I noticed, kept throwing her contemptuous looks.

"Hem hem, my pretties." Garcia sang, drawing my attention towards her. "Before we start, I would like to introduce the one and only, lovely and lively, Adalia Meyer. She's the new intern, and will be here for about 6 months. Anyways, back to business, there have been six murders in the past three weeks in Houston, Texas. All of the bodies were found with severe burns on the face at different parks in and nearby the city. The victims are identified as Cherie Andrews, 25, Tracy Collins, 43, Hailey May, 18, Edna Lank, 78, Olivia Smith, 33, and Erica Rhines, 59. There are no apparent connections between these ladies, and they all had different traits and lifestyles."

"He has some kind of anger or hatred towards women. The fact that they were all different in lifestyle, looks, and age could be a sign that he has no preference towards whom he hurts as long as it is a woman." I rambled off.

To my surprise, Adalia spoke up right away. "He could possibly have had some incident with fire and a significant woman in his life earlier on in his life. He could be blaming her and getting his revenge on her with these women, or he could just be practicing on them before he gets to her."

There was a short silence, and everybody was staring at Adalia, who was blushing profusely.

"Oh, and has anyone else noticed that if you take the first letters from each victim's first and last name, they spell, um, they spell…"

"Catch me loser." I filled in for Adalia.

Morgan whistled. "Wow, someone must really like badmouthing us. Either that was by sheer coincidence, or the guy's got a real sense of humor."

There was another awkward silence, and I was happy when Hotch spoke up.

"Ok, guys. Wheels up in thirty."

Hotch was the first out the door as the team began packing up.

I was vaguely aware of Rossi, JJ and Prentiss coming over to welcome Adalia, as Morgan ambled over to me.

"So… you've met the new sas, huh?"

I looked over at him with confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

He darkly chuckled. "Oh, you should have heard it kid. The point is, she's a nasty one."

"What did you do to her?" Garcia questioned with a mix of horror and shock on her face as she joined our conversation, voice barely a whisper.

"Well, ya know, I was just, uh, striking up a conversation, and, uh, she kind of blew me off."

Garcia's face split into a huge grin. "You were honestly flirting with her? And she blew you off!? I like this girl even more!"

Morgan's lip curled up into a sneer as Garcia and I began to laugh.

Still shaking with laughter, I shook my head as I headed out.

"Hey…" I heard a quiet voice behind me.

Adalia caught up with me and began to walk with me.

"They all seem really nice."

I nodded. "They are, except, you seem to have made a good impression on Morgan."

She shrugged. "Well, he was asking for it."

Smiling, I looked over at her. She was… enchanting. Wait, no, she can't be, at least to me she can't. Fraternization with other co workers is prohibited. But the way she flicked her hair to the side, and her smile…

"Spencer, are you alright?"

"Hm, what?" I asked suddenly consciously aware that I had been staring at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, I'll see you on the plane, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." She almost mumbled. "See ya…"

**As I walked away from her, thoughts I shouldn't have been thinking flooded through my head. All I knew for certain was that while she was here, my life would be increasingly difficult.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.

_***Adalia's POV***_

My hands tightly gripped the steering wheel as I drove around listening to the seriously boring, monotone voice of the GPS lady.

Thanks to Garcia, I now have a GPS that will be able to annoy me to death every time I use it. The brightside is now I won't get lost, because I truly have a horrible sense of direction, and can get lost pretty much anywhere.

I sighed somewhat contently as my thoughts slipped back to Spencer. He really is a huge sweetheart, and I have to admit that his looks stun me.

As I looked into his warm, chocolate eyes, I felt some kind of spark. His short hair is mussed up on top of his head and stands up a bit, which is seriously cute. Spencer's perfectly shaped lips looked so soft that I was slightly tempted to reach up and touch them. Although he is pretty tall and kind of lanky, you can tell there are nicely toned muscles under his sweater and goofy ty.

I sighed and tried to clear my head. There was no way he would like me, and even if he did, rules against relationships in the office would interfere. He seemed like the kind of guy who is too nervous to ever speak to any girl.

After several minutes of driving, I finally pulled into the parking lot of the takeoff strip.

Unloading my bags from the back of my car, I made my way towards the jet.

As I stepped inside, I once again looked around in awe.

The plane was decked with many couches, chairs and tables. Before I was grateful for not having to fly commercially; now I was happy because there were at least twenty different seating options for nine people!

I stumbled over towards one of the luggage racks, my bags in tow.

Hoisting my heaviest up, I attempted shoving it up into the rack, but the bag blocked my view of the shelf, and pushing the bag up turned out to be challenging.

My arms got tired under the weight of my luggage, so I let it drop to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Do you need some assistance?" I jumped when I heard Spencer's familiar voice behind me.

"Yes please." I said with a shy smile.

I watched as he easily lifted my cumbersome bag slightly above his head and slid it into the rack.

He turned to me with a wide grin plastered on his face. God, was his smile beautiful.

"Thank you, Spencer. Being tall does have it's advantages, doesn't it?"

His grin widened. "That it does. Do you want to go sit down?"

I nodded and we proceeded to pick out our seats, I sat by the the window with Spencer situated next to me.

The others trickled in, and soon, everyone excluding one person was ready for take off.

I leaned over towards Spencer. "Where is Garcia?" I quietly asked him. He jumped slightly when my cool breath hit his neck.

Both of us blushed, and uttered an embarrassed "sorry" before he answered me.

"Garcia usually doesn't come with us on most of our cases, due to the fact that much of her equipment is already set up at headquarters. That, and she's not a fan of flying. Speaking of air travel, did you know that as many as 25% of Americans have some form of nervousness about flying?"

"No, but that doesn't particularly surprise me."

We talked for several more minutes about airplanes and flying. Although I didn't know much about how the engine of a small jet works or how many people fly a year, listening to Spencer was actually pretty interesting.

"So," Spencer and I looked up to see JJ and Prentiss fill the two seats across from us. "It sounds like you two geniuses are having fun talking about... whatever you were talking about."

"I'm not a genius." I said.

Spencer smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were, though. You are definitely above average intelligence."

I smiled at him, thankful for his compliment.

"So, what's your story, Adalia?" JJ asked me.

"Well, I grew up in a small town in Delaware. I excelled in school, swam competitively and played the violin. My parents got divorced after I graduated high school, and my mother got full custody. My brother and I stayed with her. I then graduated college, and that's basically it."

Five minutes later, I found myself laughing as JJ told us funny stories about her son Henry, and Prentiss added in with silly comments on some of the crazy things her cat Sergio did. Every now and then, Spencer would throw in random facts and statistics, but mostly he was silent.

Later on, Spencer got up to get coffee; that's when JJ and Prentiss sprung on me.

"So," Prentiss started casually, "Do you like him?"

It felt as if my heart stopped. "What?" I asked with a 'you can't be serious' look on my face.

"Ohhh, you totally like him!" JJ squealed.

"Who is him?" I asked, playing dumb.

Prentiss sighed with exasperation. "Boy wonder."

"Reid?"

"Yes! So, do you like him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very good one. Answer the question!"

I covered my face with my hands. "Really, guys? Garcia already asked me that before the meeting."

"So do you?" They persisted.

"I'm not answering that."

This time Prentiss was the one to squeal. "You totally do!"

"I'm never going to admit to that."

"Oh, it's OK, you don't need to." JJ winked at me as Spencer came back with a fresh cup of energy in his hand.

"You're never going to admit what?" Spencer asked cluelessly.

I glared at JJ and Prentiss as they hid snickers behind their hands.

"N-nothing," I stuttered out, and quickly changed the topic.

The rest of the plane ride was torturous, as JJ and Prentiss continued to inconspicuously tease me about my supposed crush… although, I have to admit that they might have been right.

The plane soon landed, and we all filed out, gathering around Hotch.

"It's late, and all of you seem tired, so we'll go straight to the hotel tonight."

The team sighed in relief at these words. Worn out wasn't even beginning to describe how exhausted I was.

We all piled into the SUV's and drove out to the hotel.

As the cars rolled into the parking lot, I heard JJ sigh with relief. "Thank god! It looks like a good one!"

Everyone else murmured in agreement.

The car was parked, our luggage unloaded, and the next thing I knew was that we were all standing around in the hotel lobby while Hotch checked us in.

Somehow, I found myself standing closely next to Spencer, tempted to lean against him.

"Hey, um, can I, uh, talk to you?"

I turned to see Morgan standing before me, his hands shoved deep into his jean pockets, shuffling his feet and staring at the ground.

"Yeah, sure." I said, surprised.

"Look," Morgan lifted his gaze to look at me. "I want to apologize for being such a dick earlier."

"Oh, uh, thank you, I mean, it's ok. I shouldn't have insulted you like that."

He gave me a shifty grin. "It's fine. I do have to admit, you are kind of a badass. For rookie, and a genius."

I sighed again. Why did everyone keep calling me a genius? It was getting annoying.

Instead of telling him that, I merely rolled my eyes, because he was just teasing me. Again.

"Do ya maybe wanna grab a cup of coffee sometime?" Morgan asked casually.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer stiffen at what he said.

I raised my eyebrows at Morgan.

"No, no, not like that, just as a casual thing between two co workers."

I studied him and saw that behind his cool and collected face he put on, he was trying to hide a grin.

"Right, I'll get back to you on that."

He shrugged and walked over to Reid, muttering something to him under his breath. Spencer blushed and shook his head as Morgan smiled from ear to ear.

Again I couldn't help but roll my eyes; Morgan could be so immature.

"Ok, guys," Hotch called to us, signaling that we should gather around him.

"We managed to all get on the same floor. JJ and Prentiss," He handed JJ the room key. "Morgan and I, Reid and Adalia,-"

Hotch was interrupted by JJ and Prentiss's loud giggling, and as I looked around, I realized everybody was staring at Spencer and I. Morgan wore a grin like a Cheshire cat, and Rossi even looked somewhat amused. I felt my cheeks grow warm, and stole a glance at Spencer, realizing he was blushing too.

Hotch cleared his throat and continued, "And Rossi, you will be in a room by yourself."

Rossi smiled. "Finally! The one luxury I have been denied of for so long is mine!"

Spencer reached out and took our room key from Hotch and was about to start towards the elevator when Hotch grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

Spencer gave him an odd look, and I moved next to Spencer, wondering what Hotch was doing.

"Listen you two, the others may see you two rooming together as something funny or possibly cute, but this is serious."

I nodded in agreement.

Hotch continued. "Just no… fooling around, ok?"

Spencer and I blushed again and nodded.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." I called after Hotch.

Spencer and I silently strode towards the elevator and waited quietly for it to arrive. The others had retreated to their respected rooms, and the lobby was empty.

The doors opened and we slipped in, and as they closed, I attempted to start up a conversation with Spencer.

"So, when did you join the BAU?"

He looked at the glossy tile floor as he spoke. "I, uh, when I was 22."

I looked at him, undoubtedly impressed by an accomplishment of that magnitude.

"Wow. How old are you now?"

"28 years, 4 months and 24 days. How about you?"

"25."

"Oh."

I glanced over at him; Spencer was still staring at the floor, playing with his hands.

Before I knew what I was doing, I realized that I had gently put my hand on his shoulder.

Spencer jumped slightly upon contact and looked over at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a small voice.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm good…"

I wasn't sure if what he said was true, but I had to take his word for it for now.

Slowly, I pulled my hand back, letting it fall to my side.

The door _pinged _open, and we dragged ourselves and our luggage out.

We walked down the hallway a bit, looking for our room. Once we found it, Spencer slid the key into the lock and turned, pushing the door open.

As I stepped over the threshold, I looked around to find that our room seemed to be very comfy, with two queen beds only about 2 feet apart, a T.V. on the other wall.

I opened a door immediately to my left, revealing an updated bathroom with granite countertops and a pile of fluffy towels on top.

"Um," Spencer appeared behind me as I examined the bathroom. "You can have whichever bed you want."

I nodded and looked up into his sparkling, childlike eyes.

"Thanks." I murmured as I stood there, stuck to the spot, staring at him.

Realizing I was staring, I quickly looked away and slipped past him, going back into the bedroom part.

I lugged my stuff to the second bed farther away from the bathroom and plunked my bag onto the bed.

I pulled out a pair of old sweatpants and a clean tanktop as well as a ponytail holder, hair dryer, hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, and other supplies needed for my bedtime routine.

I heard soft feet lightly padding on the carpet.

"Hey, Spencer, do you mind if I take a shower?"

He looked at me and hastily shook his head. "No, go ahead."

"Thanks."

_***30 Minutes Later***_

After I had finished showering, drying my hair, and overall, sprucing up, I re entered the bedroom, all my stuff gathered in my arms. Then I saw Spencer.

His back was turned to me, but the part that stopped me dead in my tracks was one small detail- he was only wearing boxers.

His back looked like some fine creation of a renaissance sculptor, taught and smooth. There were several fine scars from 6 years of harsh field work.

It seemed as if every part of him, at least what I could see, was perfectly flawless.

Spencer picked up a clean, white undershirt from his bed and began to put it on.

It was still mostly over his head when he turned around, allowing me to catch a glimpse at his chest, and boy was I right!

His lean muscles shone through his lightly tanned skin, but then it was gone, covered up by his shirt.

He looked up and saw me standing there, slack jawed, staring at him.

Spencer's face reddened, and I hurried over to my bed, packing my stuff in my bag.

I could feel his eyes on me watching my every move.

**Part of me wished that this case would last a long time, but the other part of me panicked at the thought of sharing a room with Spencer for much longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.

_***Spencer's POV* **_

When Adalia went to take a shower, I let a silent breath of relief.

As the day went on, I could feel myself growing more and more attracted to Adalia, which scared me just a little bit.

I needed a distraction, one that would keep her off of my mind.

Reaching into my bag, I randomly selected a book, A Collection of Stories from Edgar Allan Poe, and went to sit on my bed and read.

But, for some reason, I couldn't focus on the words like I usually do, and my reading as a result was much slower.

My thoughts kept slipping back to Adalia, even though I was trying to will myself to focus.

Her shiny, caramel colored hair looked so soft, and her dazzling eyes enchanted me. Adalia's soft, tinkling laugh sent shivers down my spine everytime she thought something was amusing, and I remember the horrible, sinking feeling in my heart when Morgan asked her out to coffee. At that moment, a strong urge came over me to punch him.

I hated how she made me feel, and what effect she had on me.

Glancing at the clock, I realized that she had been in the bathroom for about 28 minutes and 49.8 seconds.

Adalia would be out anytime soon probably, so starting to get ready for bed was a wise idea.

Snapping the book shut, I carefully laid it on the bedside table and got up, stretching.

I grabbed my bag and hoisted it up onto my bed, zipping it open and pulling out a clean t-shirt.

Hastily, I pulled off my sweater, ty, pants and shirt, and began to pull on my white tee.

Pulling it over my head, I turned and found myself looking at Adalia; her hair was slightly damp, and she was wearing slightly worn sweatpants and a tank top, which tightly hugged her skin, emphasizing her slight curves and smooth stomach. Her expression was similar to that of when she first saw me, wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. I couldn't help but admire her sharp features and elegant curves.

Then another thought hit me- had Adalia been staring at me?

I felt my cheeks grow warm, and suddenly, Adalia swept past me to her bed and began to put her belongings away. The soft scent of vanilla and cherries lingered in the air behind her, making my knees weak.

My eyes followed her every move, but I quickly looked away when she made eye contact with me.

"Ok, Spencer, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" I was thrown off guard by her question, not sure of what she meant.

As she moved closer to me, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"What I mean is something's up. What's wrong?" Adalia's tone was a lot softer, more compassionate.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I, uh, get nervous around… new people."

I am such a terrible liar, I just hope she wouldn't be able to tell.

She eyed me suspiciously for a second, but soon a kind smile grew on her lips.

Adalia walked towards me, my heart started beating faster, and wrapped her arms around my abdomen.

At first, I kept my arms awkwardly at my side, but instinct took over, and I slowly put my arms around her, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"See," She said softly. "I'm not so scary."

I chuckled nervously. "No, I guess not."

Adalia looked up at me. "I think it might be time to go to bed."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

We untangled ourselves, and Adalia moved over to her bed, throwing back the covers.

I went to switch off the light before climbing into bed.

Adalia and I layed in our beds for a few minutes in silence.

"Spencer?" Adalia whispered in the darkness. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, I mean typically it takes an average of seven minutes for a person to fall asleep, and it's only been about four. If you were sleep deprived-"

I was cut off by quite giggling.

"Wh-what's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that even when you're tired, well at least I think you're tired, you still have enough energy to find some statistic that relates to what my question was."

"Oh."

"Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight."

In the end, it took me about 20 minutes to fall asleep, all thanks to the gorgeous young woman only mere feet away from where I was laying.

_***The Next Day, 3:27pm***_

The investigation was going remarkably well; Garcia had conducted a search for any males in the Houston area with a history of tragic fires involving significant women who were either victims or causes of the fire.

The list was narrowed down to two suspects, Arnold Ritz and Tony Mandara.

While Hotch and Morgan went to interview Ritz, Adalia and I were on our way to check out Mandara.

Earlier that day, we only confirmed that all the victims shopped at the same grocery store, and according to my geographical profile, all of the victims lived in different subdivisions and areas of the city, leading us to the conclusion that the UNSUB's choice in victims was completely random.

No clues or leads were found at the last two crime scene, leading us to believe that the UNSUB was very meticulous, or could possibly have a slight to moderate form of OCD.

Interviewing the latest victim's family gave us no indication to who the UNSUB might be either. Our two suspects were our only leads.

The SUV I was driving rolled into the driveway of a large, one story ranch house on the outskirts of town.

Adalia and I hopped out of the cool, air conditioned car and were quickly engulfed by the scorching heat common to Texas.

We started up the walk towards the house; Adalia was about to ring the doorbell when I stopped her.

She looked up at me questionably. "What?"

"Uh, just remember, we could be dealing with a potentially dangerous criminal."

Adalia nodded, and rang the doorbell.

Several seconds later, the door opened, standing behind it was a women, approximately around the age of 30, maybe even 35 with strawberry blonde hair, about average height.

She looked at us curiously. "May I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Agent Spencer Reid, and this is my… partner, Agent Adalia Meyer. We are from the FBI, and are looking for Tony Mandara. Is he by chance here?"

"Sorry, he's not, he's at a doctor's appointment."

"Um, if it would be ok, could we possibly ask you a few questions, Ms. …"

She smiled. "My name is Tanya Mandara. I'm his sister."

"Twins?" Adalia asked.

"Yes. Please, come in, it's hot outside."

We stepped inside the air conditioned house and were lead by Ms. Mandara to a sitting room off of the front entrance.

The large room was decked out with modern styled furniture and artwork.

"Please, have a seat." Tanya gestured towards a leather loveseat situated in front of a plasma T.V. She sat down on matching recliner, a glint of interest still lingering in her eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Tanya, would you mind telling us what happened in you and your brother's past that had to do with fire?"

"Um, sure. Our mother was abusive, and every night she would get drunk and smoke cigar after cigar. Our dad had died while she was pregnant with us, he was a police officer and was shot while on duty. She fell apart after that, and as a result, was a bad parent.

One night, one of her cigars wasn't put out all the way and it caught the house on fire. She had gone out that night, and my brother and I were both in bed. Both of us got out just in time, but we got a lot of burns and lost everything. When she found out, she turned us over to the state and we haven't heard anything from her ever since."

Adalia spoke up. "Can you tell me if you're brother has ever shown any kind of violence, aggression, or hostility towards women in general?"

Tanya frowned. "Not that I can think of. He was really sweet."

"Was?" I asked.

She looked surprised and somewhat amused for some reason. "Oh boy, that just slipped out."

Tanya's hand emerged from behind the pillow it was hidden behind; she was holding a gun.

I glanced at Adalia, her eyes were wide open, surprise etched into her face.

"Tanya," I said slowly. "Put down the gun. I don't think you would want to shoot federal agents."

She looked at me, amusement clearly evident in her dark eyes.

"I can shoot you, or her if I want to. Now, stand up, and walk slowly over to that door."

Tanya pointed to a door off of the room we were currently in. My guess would be that it led to the basement.

As Adalia and I shuffled over to the door, Tanya followed behind us, pointing the gun at my back.

"Open the door!" She barked at a trembling Adalia, but despite her fear, Adalia did as she was told.

"Go down."

We descended, and ended up in a furnished basement, complete with pool table and fireplace…

I looked around, and in the corner, a large figure slumped against the wall caught my eye.

A man around Tanya's age with her same blonde hair sat dead, a bullet through the head.

"Stand over there." Tanya gestured towards the opposite corner as she walked over to the fireplace, lit a match and threw it in. The fire caught on the logs immediately, and flames began to dance around inside of the fireplace.

Tanya turned back to us, grinning widely, and aimed the gun at me.

A loud _bang!_ echoed through the tiled basement, and I felt a bullet enter my thigh.

A searing pain battled with my consciousness, and I heard Adalia scream as I fell to the ground.

I was aware of her crouched over me, as she examined my wound, and then her face was inches from mine.

"Spencer!" She frantically whispered to me as she patted my cheeks, trying to keep me awake.

I grunted and sat up. "I'm fine."

Adalia quietly sighed in relief.

I looked up at Tanya, who was now grinning at Adalia. My stomach instantly dropped to my stomach.

**"****Now, Adalia. Are you ready for your new ****_faceover_****?"**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.

_***Adalia's POV***_

When I heard those words come out of Tanya's mouth, my heart stopped for the twentieth time that day. This was the first time it wasn't caused by Spencer.

Let me back up just a little bit.

When I heard that shot ring out and didn't feel it hit me, I knew it had been for Spencer.

I turned in time to see him and saw him crumpling to the ground. My stomach fell and I screamed my head off.

Kneeling down next to Spencer, I checked to make sure that the shot hadn't gone into him anywhere where it would cause him serious harm. My next mission was to keep him conscious.

I gently patted his cheeks and whispered his name.

He grunted and sat up. "I'm fine."

Then I heard Tanya's creep-o voice from behind me. "Now, Adalia. Are you ready for your new _faceover_?"

I felt like fainting, and when she came over and started to drag me towards the fireplace, I felt a wave of nausea wash over me as I began to struggle against her.

"Stop!" Spencer called from behind us. "Take me instead."

Tanya turned to him, suspicious. "Why?"

"I-it's my job. I'm supposed to protect her."

"You lie." She looked from Spencer to me, and back again. "You love her."

My blood started pounding at her words.

Spencer's eyes scrunched together with amusement. "You're kidding right? She's a pain in the ass!"

I felt my heart instantly fall at his words.

He continued. "All the way here, she kept going on and on about her past aspirations to become a vet, and how she used to fight with her stupid brother. As if I give two craps! Besides, why would I like that ugly bitch? Burning her face would only make her look better. If she got injured before me, and we somehow made it out alive, my boss would fire me!"

When Spencer was done, it felt as though I had been whipped 100 times.

Tanya's eyebrows were raised. "I know how you feel. My brother and I were the same way. I hated him so much, and when he found out what I was doing, I just had to kill him. I had been itching to do it for so long!"

She started dragging me towards the fireplace again. "Don't worry handsome, I'll do you next. For now, enjoy this while it lasts."

The next thing I knew, I was up next to the flame; one of her hands held the gun to my back while the other began to push my face towards the open fire.

I resisted her pushing, but she jabbed the barrel of the gun into my back, drawing a painful cry from my lips.

Tanya took the gun and smacked it up against my head; I whimpered as I fell to the floor, but she just grabbed my scruff and drew me up again.

This time as she pushed my head towards the fire, I was dazed and I didn't fight her off. She kept my face a couple inches away from the flame, and slowly, I felt the fire begin to burn me.

I began to cry as the searing pain began to escalate.

The hands holding me in place were ripped off of me and I fell to the ground, silently sobbing.

I heard a shout from Tanya, and drew myself up to see Spencer beating every available inch of her.

I never thought I would ever see him in this kind of way, rage and pain plastered on his face, out of control.

Tanya by now was definitely unconscious, but Spencer's fists kept hitting her as he began to silently cry.

"Spencer! Stop! She's knocked out!" I began to scream at him, but he continued.

I flung myself onto him and we both fell to the ground. Spencer tried getting up, but I straddled him and used my hands to pin his arms to the ground.

He stopped struggling against me and began to sob uncontrollably. I let go of his arms, and instantly they reached towards me, grabbing my waist, and I felt him pull me against him.

I felt tears fall into my hair; I extended one of my hands and began to stroke his soft, thick locks as I began to comfort him.

"Shhh. It's ok, Spence. It's ok. Were fine. Everything's ok."

"No it's not."

I pulled away from him just a fraction of an inch to see his face, tear stained, his eyes puffy and red.

"I-I tried to stop her from h-hurting you. I lied, because I wanted to save you. You are the m-most wonderful, beautiful, heart lifting person. From the moment I saw you, I knew that being around you would be hard because I am so tempted by you in every way. And when she started inflicting pain on you, I couldn't take it. For the first time ever, I wanted to kill someone. I can't stand to see you in pain. I am so sorry, I should never had said any of those hurtful things-"

I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't mean anything. I just need a little aloe, and some ice for my head. You're the one we need to worry about. I mean, for Pete's sake, you just got shot! But first, we need to take care of her."

I pointed at Tanya laying unconscious on the floor.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slid off Spencer.

Crawling over to Tanya, and I slipped the handcuffs around her wrists and scuffled back over to Spencer.

I reached into his pocket and dug out his cell phone, dialing Morgan's number, only because I knew he cared deeply for Spencer.

As the call was being sent, the burn on my face began to sting madly. A few stray tears leaked from my eyes, stinging the injured flesh on my face.

Spencer reached up and began to stroke my hair tenderly.

"Morgan."

I sighed in relief when he picked up.

"Morgan, Spence and I..." My breathing hitched. " We need help. We're at Tony Mandara's house and," My voice cracked and I began to sob. "Spencer... he got shot-"

"What?" Morgan interrupted me, worry in his voice.

"Let me finish. He got shot in the leg, and she started to burn me... but Spencer, he got her off me and knocked her out."

"I'll get help over there as soon as possible. Hang in there."

I hung up and let the phone fall to the floor.

"This is all my fault." I looked at Spencer questioningly. "I left my gun in the car."

I immediately hushed him. "Even if you had brought it in, she would have made you hand it over."

"But-"

He was being so hard on himself for no good reason, so I found myself doing the only thing that would shut him up besides putting duct tape on his mouth. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to his.

Spencer froze as our lips met, and I could almost see his brain working overtime to process what was happening.

Seconds passed by in which he did not respond to my actions, so I disappointedly began to draw back.

Our lips were about to part when Spencer's strong hands grabbed my hips and pulled me against him. His lips pressed against mine, and it was then that I realized he was kissing me back.

Spencer's soft mouth carefully worked against mine, making me shudder in disbelief and pleasure.

He began to sit up, depending the kiss, but to prevent him from messing up his injury any further, I swung my leg over his torso so I was straddling him.

I heard Spencer chuckle a bit at my actions.

Reluctantly, I drew back, looking down at him.

Spencer's lips were bright pink, as were his cheeks. His short hair was mussed up slightly, making him look extra sexy.

"What is it?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's just that if I hadn't been shot in the leg, we would definitely not be in this position right now."

I grinned at him. "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it."

I let my lips fall back onto his, this time driven by hunger and desire. I didn't care that my face felt like it was still next to that fire, or that my head was pounding from where Tanya hit me. All I cared about at the moment was Spencer, the wonderful, beautiful, smart and caring person he was. All that I felt was my driven passion to touch him, to hold him.

Feeling his tongue run along the bottom of my lip, I moaned and allowed him access to my mouth and tongue.

Our lips were crashing against each other, while our tongues frantically danced around, battling for power.

I began to run my hands up and down his chest, making Spencer groan.

His hands slowly moved from my hips, trailing down my legs, carefully running them up and down my thighs. I gasped and let my body fall on his, pressing my chest as close to his as possible.

Above us, a loud _bang! _sounded as, what I'm guessing, the front door was kicked down.

Spencer and I jumped apart, and footsteps began to make their way towards the basement.

I got off of him and positioned myself so I was sitting next to him, crosslegged.

A team of first responders hurried downstairs.

The next thing I knew, I was in an ambulance, holding Spencer's hand while he was laying down.

Some lady was dabbing an ointment on my burnt face while I held an ice pack to the back of my head.

They were going to wait to take the bullet out of Spence's thigh until we got to the hospital, just to make sure that no serious damage was done to his muscles or ligaments.

The entire ride was silent, only interrupted occasionally by the lady asking if Spencer and I were alright, or needed anything.

Tony Mandara was pronounced dead by one the paramedics, while Tanya sustained many injuries, including a concussion, two broken ribs, a ruptured spleen. Who knew Spencer, the nervous, sweet, child like guy I had fallen for could do so much damage.

We pulled up to the hospital, and the paramedic and I jumped out of the ambulance, while two other EMT's lowered Spencer's stretcher onto the ground.

I hurried over to him before they wheeled him off to the operating room.

He looked at me with wide, scared eyes. I took his hand and squeezed it, and the look in his beautiful brown eyes faded just a little bit.

"I'll wait for you. Just hold in there, Spence."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"If anything happens to you, I swear to God, Spencer, I will be so mad. I'm not done with you just yet." I winked at him, letting him know I was playing with him.

A small, half smile formed on his lips. "I'll see you in a bit."

******Swallowing a small lump in my throat, I nodded. I squeezed his hand one more time and backed up, allowing the paramedics to wheel him off.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.

_***Spencer's POV***_

"Ugh! When will he wake up? It's been two days, for peanut butter's sake!

There was a deep chuckle. "Relax, Mama. He'll wake up soon."

"I know, I know. But still."

I heard Morgan laugh again at Garcia's impatientness.

Sudden confusion overwhelmed me.

"_Where am I?" _I asked myself.

Memories flooded back into my head as I remembered everything. I had been shot, Adalia was being tortured. Adalia. She had kissed me. I had been longing to hold her like I had since I first laid my eyes on her.

Going back to that incredible feeling, when her soft, full lips met mine, I clearly remembered the shock I had been in, as well as everything afterwards.

The harmonious memory caused me to shiver slightly.

"Did you see that, my delectable chocolate god? Or was that just me?"

"What are you talking about, baby girl?"

"He- he just moved! Reid just shivered! Well, at least I think he was shivering. But that means he might be cold!"

I could just about see Morgan frowning at Garcia.

"Sweet cheeks, we're in Texas. It's at least 80 degrees right now."

"Yeah, but he could be cold."

"Right."

"The A/C is on!"

"But still."

"No buts!"

I opened my eyes just a crack to see Morgan and Garcia, who was dressed in her regularly flamboyant clothing, arguing by the foot of my bed. Set in front of me was a tray full of food; soup, jello, muffins, you name it.

"You know, if you guys keep arguing like that, I'm going to get a headache." I interrupted, my voice somewhat raspy from not using it in, according to Garcia, two days.

Garcia squealed and hurried closer to me, engulfing me in a gentle hug.

Morgan ambled over, a wide smile on his face.

"Look who decided to finally wake up. How you feeling, sleeping beauty?"

I frowned slightly at Morgan. "A little woozy, and sore, but pretty good."

"Good to hear. Physically, you're doing great, pretty boy. They got the bullet out without any problem, and might I say, you are very lucky you didn't get a massive blood infection. You have to be on crutches for three weeks to make sure everything heals ok, and then another three weeks of P.T."

Garcia looked a little confused. "Is P.T.-"

"Physical Therapy." I confirmed for her.

Morgan pulled a chair up beside my bed.

"Oh, and Hotch is gonna have to talk to you."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "About what?"

"Do you remember what you did to Ms. Mandara?"

I nodded. Hotch was going to kill me, I totally lost it. Like I told Adalia, that was the first time I ever felt like killing someone. If she hadn't stopped me, I don't know how much more damage I would have done to Tanya.

"Even though that was totally out of line, kid, I have to say, I didn't know you had that in you."

I glared at Morgan, and looked down at my hands. My knuckles were red, and raw; I flexed my hands, wincing at the sharp pain associated with my movements.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Garcia joked.

I looked up at her and blinked. "I don't think I actually really have a bad side."

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that, kid? I mean, what caused you to snap like that?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"Ok, then. You know that you can tell us anything right?"

I nodded, and quickly changed the topic. "So who else was here."

Garcia jumped in, happy the conversation took a turn for the more optimistic. "Well, basically everyone. JJ and Prentiss were in here an hour ago, and about five minutes ago, we forced, yes, literally forced Adalia to go clean up."

My interest was peaked. "Why did you have to force her out?"

"Well, she was in here basically the whole two days you were out, and she wasn't really eating much, and god knows when she last showered!"

"So, G man, what's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Why would she want to stick around for two days straight, waiting for you to wake up.?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, I mean we're friends, and she was there when I got shot, so she must feel bad for me."

"Right."

"How is she?" I couldn't help but ask.

Garcia piped up this time. "Well, she got released a couple of days ago, and she has a minor concussion, and a partial second degree burn on her face. Double o ouchie!"

My stomach dropped at Garcia's words. Her getting hurt was all my fault. If only I had taken care of Tanya earlier, she wouldn't have those injuries.

"Reid? Kid, are you ok?"

I looked up at Morgan, realizing that I had zoned out.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here," Garcia jumped up and moved the jello to the front of my tray. "Eat."

Not wanting to argue, I reached out and took the jello, peeling off the top and tossing it into the garbage next to the bed. As I ate, Morgan and Garcia began to chat, occasionally bickering. When I was done with my jello, Garcia forced me to eat more and more hospital food, which I wasn't too pleased about.

After eating as much food as I could possibly stuff down my own throat, tiredness set in.

Seeing my weariness, Garcia and Morgan said their goodbyes and exited my room. They had just left when I heard muffled voices outside my room. Moments later, the door opened, and suddenly I felt fully awake.

Adalia's eyes were wide open as she made eye contact with me. She rushed over next to me and leaned over, and carefully wrapped her arms around me. Her sweet scent washed over me, and I felt my muscles relax as I inhaled deeply.

To my disappointment, she slowly pulled away, and sat in Garcia's old seat.

"How are you?" I asked her quietly. Studying her, I realized that her face was bright red and starting to peel just a bit, but she was still her beautiful self.

Adalia smiled slightly. "I've been better, and I'm guessing you have too."

I grinned. "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways, but am I mistaken, or did Dr. Reid just crack a joke?"

"I might have."

There was a short silence.

"Listen-" I started.

"Reid. We need to talk."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I- I kissed you."

I looked at Adalia, she was staring at her shoes, and I bet that if she wasn't burnt, her cheeks would be a healthy shade of pink. Her hair fell in waves around her face, and she wrung her hands nervously.

"Don't be." The words slipped out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. I never thought of myself as the straightforward type, so what I said surprised me.

Adalia's mouth was shaped like an _o_, and her bright eyes were wide open.

My brain seemed like it was broken down. What did I just say? I had basically told her that what we did was acceptable, but it wasn't. If anyone found out about what happened, both of us could be fired, so staying together was most definitely out of the question. It broke my heart to admit it, but it had to be done.

"Um, I'm really sorry I said that, but it's true. I've wanted to kiss you ever since I laid eyes on you, but we can't do this."

I glanced over at Adalia, who was nodding and still looking at the floor.

"Can we still be friends?" Her question surprised me.

"Of course. I would… enjoy being friends." The lie stung me inside, but what else could I do.

"You probably want to get some rest. I'm glad you're ok."

I nodded as she stood to leave.

Adalia was almost to the door when I felt myself go into a panic.

"Adalia wait." She turned back to me, eyebrows raised questioningly. "I'm sorry."

She gave me a small smile. "It's ok. I'll see you in a bit."

Again, I nodded, and this time, I let her go.

**After she left, I suddenly felt empty, and slightly cold; it was hard for me to contemplate what was going to happen from that point forward, but I knew that it would be a game of chance.**


	7. Authors Note

Thank you everybody for reading my story! I hope you all enjoy it so far, and that you continue to read as the story develops over time. I greatly appreciate the reviews and comments, they have encouraged me so much. I am writing this to inform you that I may not be updating as often as I am now, due to the fact that I am starting school in a couple of days. Thanks! Hopeful Sunset.

P.S. All you Reid-centric people are awesome!


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.

_***Adalia's POV***_

_***7 Weeks Later***_

I stepped out of the elevator and began to walk towards the glass doors that led to the bullpen, hot cup of coffee in hand.

I had just entered when a squeal reached my ears. I turned to find the cause of all the commotion and saw Garcia hurrying towards me, practically bouncing with energy.

She flung her arms around me, and to my relief, only about a third of my coffee was spilled instead of the majority of it.

Garcia quickly pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Addie! Let's walk and talk."

I had only been a part of the BAU for about two months, but that didn't stop Garcia from coming up with witty nicknames for me. To my surprise, not long after Garcia began using nicknames with me, Morgan did also.

"Ok, Muffin, you definitely have to come clubbing with us tonight!"

"What? No! I am not the clubbing type!"

"You'll love it!"

"Absolutely not!"

"If you make me, I will literally drag you into a club, and force you to have fun."

"I'll lock myself in my house!"

"But then I will just have to get my stud muffin to break down your door and carry you out!"

I inwardly sighed. There was no use arguing with Garcia.

"Fine, but I assure you, I have nothing to wear. Like I said, I do no club!"

Garcia squealed again and started jumping. "Oh, we are going to have a blast! After work, we go shopping, and that's final."

"Why are we even going?" I asked.

Garcia grinned at me. "Well, Reid just got cleared for the field again. Normally, I would hate that another one of my babies would be put in danger again, but it also means he is all healed!"

"But what's the point of going clubbing if Spencer isn't going?"

"Oh, but he is. I'll make sure of that." She winked at me.

We entered Garcia's lair, and I plopped my bag on the floor, taking a seat across from her.

"You are kidding, right? Spencer. Going clubbing." I began to giggle at the thought. He doesn't seem the dancing or picking up girls type.

"Nope, I am 100% serious."

"Right." I said, still not believing my ears.

The past couple weeks, despite the obvious sexual tension between us, Spence and I grew pretty close. If we didn't have a case, you would often find me at his house, watching Star Trek or Doctor Who with him; being on crutches did have it's limitations, and becomes boring very quickly.

After spending more time with Spencer, I have found that we share many of the same opinions and interests; both of us enjoy reading classical literature, and we find ourselves at a loss as to why we can have conversations that last hours on end about our favorite T.V. shows.

The only downside of spending that much time with your crush who you have made out with, but now are just friends with is that it is really awkward at times. What makes it worse is that during cases when Spence and I are together alone walking down a street or something, a lot of the time we get embarrassing complements on being such a cute couple. I have to say, it really makes my day. Whenever this happens, both Spencer and I blush madly and try to explain through all of our fumbled words that we are not an item.

It feels like we are, though. Even though my feelings for him should have died down, everytime I see him, my heart starts to pound in a kind of frenzy, I feel my knees get weak. I yearn to hear his voice everyday, and whenever he calls my name, my pulse somehow gets faster. Every time even the slightest smile graces his perfect lips, my eyes grow wide. I feel as though I could stare into his beautiful, brown eyes all day; getting lost in them makes me feel like I'm in a dream.

"Addie? Pooh Bear? Are you ok?"

"Hm?" I returned to the regular world. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Penelope gasped. "Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Again playing dumb, just as I had done with JJ and Emily.

"Don't deny it!" She shrieked.

I contemplated telling her, wondering if she was completely trustworthy or not. I made my decision; I stood quickly and shut the door.

As I sat back down, I looked at Penelope, who was just as excited as a little kid on Christmas Morning.

I looked her straight in the eye, a serious expression set on my face. "Listen, Pen. If you tell anyone, and I do mean anyone, this includes JJ and Emily, I will ground you. You become dust. Got it?"

She nodded earnestly, eyes wide, and biting her lip.

"Ok. I really like, and no this isn't some silly crush. I think I am practically i-in love with…"

I couldn't finish, and my eyes dropped to the floor.

"Is it Reid?" Her voice was a strained whisper.

I sat there for a few moments, staring at a slight imperfection in the carpet. I nodded slowly.

Penelope squealed in delight and pulled me into a tight hug while I sat completely still, pretending to see through Pen and still be looking at the floor.

She drew back, a grin on her face, but it quickly disappeared at the sight of my expression.

"What's wrong, hun? What happened?"

"The day he was shot, I-I kissed him."

Her face lit up again, but then regained it's confused expression. "So what's wrong?"

That's when I kind of cracked. "Everything, Pen! I mean, he kissed me back, but in the hospital, he told me we couldn't be together!"

"Wow, and you guys are still "friends"?" Penelope used her fingers to mimic quotation marks.

I nodded.

"Oh, honey! He's just being Reid, always following protocol. I bet you that he loves you too!"

"But he can't. I'm not supposed to like him either."

Penelope grabbed my wrists, and I looked up. She gave me an encouraging smile. "Yes you are. You two are made for each other. Genuine and true love is so rare that when you encounter it in any form, it's a wonderful thing, to be utterly cherished in whatever form it takes. Don't you see hun, nothing should stop you two from being together. If you guys love each other you should act on it, even with the damned rules in place! Besides, even though I hate this, you will be done her in four months."

When she was done, I had to wipe a few stray tears from my eyes. "Did you quote that? I didn't see you to be that kind of person."

"I did, but that's not the point! Go get him! You'll thank me for it."

I sniffled a bit, and then laughed. "I don't even know if he likes me anymore."

Penelope chuckled softly. "We will see about that. I didn't realize how important this shopping trip of ours would really be. Reid is in for a real treat."

**I realized that Pen was planning something, and whatever it was, I just hoped it would get him back for me. For the first time in over a month, I faced the growing truth; I think I am in love with Spencer Reid.**


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.

_***Spencer's POV**_*

My supposed brilliant mind was stumped by this one question; how had Garcia talked me into going to this club? She had even insisted that Morgan would help me pick out "my outfit". Yippe.

I sighed as I looked into the mirror, because I didn't look like myself. Morgan had somehow forced me into a pair of black jeans, but I won the argument on what shirt to wear. I was garbed in one of my regular shirts; steel blue, tucked into my jeans with the sleeves rolled up. My shorter hair was gelled, and stuck upward, making it look less messy. I did have to admit, even though I looked different, for the first time in a long time, I looked good. Even the three weeks on crutches had helped my appearance, strengthening my upper body.

Someone knocked on my door, and I spun around, spotting Morgan entering my bedroom.

"Looking pretty good, kid. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I managed to croak out.

Morgan clapped me on the back and we headed out.

The car ride was filled with Morgan's hip hop; I silently laughed as he goofily sang along to the songs.

Morgan at last pulled into a parking spot next to what I assumed was the club. Hopping out, he used his remote key to lock the car, and we started towards the building.

The moment I opened the door, blaring music consumed us, making me cringe at the sudden change in volume. We began to walk around, looking for the rest of the team, and Morgan occasionally winking at girls or waving to other guys.

We spotted them at a table in the corner; Rossi was talking with JJ and Will while Emily and Hotch were laughing over something together. JJ spotted us and waved us over. The rest of them became aware of our presence and greeted us heartily. Two overflowing cups of beer were shoved at us as we joined our group at the table.

"Hey Reid." Will said and extended his hand. "How's the leg?"

I took his hand. "Pretty good, feels normal."

He nodded, probably understanding what it was like to be shot; he is a cop after all.

"Pretty good. How are you?"

"Good, good."

We engaged in conversation, discussing a variety of different things. Ten minutes had passed, and Garcia hadn't arrived yet. I wasn't sure if Adalia was coming or not, she didn't really seem like someone who would go clubbing. In fact she was kind of like me, I had learned this over the past seven weeks.

She had been so kind to me, even after I rejected her. It worried me a bit and made me wonder if the whole time she knew me she actually only thought of me as a friend, despite her actions on my last active case. Adalia continued to enchant me, nonetheless; every time I lay my eyes on her, my heart speeds up, and my breathing becomes shallow. A part of me wished for my feelings to stop, another wanted them to intensify.

"Helloooo, my pretty people! How are you all this wonderful evening?"

Garcia's voice attracted my attention, and I turned; that's when I saw her. My jaw became slack, my knees weak, and my heart stopped.

Big, beautiful green eyes shone up at me through silky curled hair. Full, red lips slightly parted looked so soft and touchable, and her slim figure was fitted with a tight, short dress.

"Hi Spence."

_***Adalia's POV***_

Oh. My. God! He was so damn hot! Spence's casual clothes accented his slimmer figure, his hair was gelled, and his tight shirt showed new his muscles; being on crutches does have it's benefits.

"Hi." Spencer replied in his adorably cute, nervous way.

"You look pretty good." Secretly, I wanted to actually say, 'You are so freakin' sexy!'.

"Thanks, you too."

"Ok, ladies! We are going dancing! Whoo!" Penelope yelled enthusiastically over the blaring music. She grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me with her, ending my conversation with Spencer.

JJ and Emily followed us to the dance floor, and all three of them began to move with the music while I just stood there awkwardly.

Pen grabbed my arms and began to move with me to the beat of the blaring music; people were everywhere, and the atmosphere was one like I had never experienced before. Lining the walls were couples practically eating eachothers faces, while everybody else in the building laughed and talked while getting drunk.

I had only realized how tense I was once I actually started to try to dance. I found my hips swinging around and around with the beat while I raised my hands in the air, freeing them from Penelope's grip. A huge grin grew on my face; I had no idea how fun this could be, and that I was missing out.

"Addie Mey?"

I whipped around to see a tall, handsome man who seemed really familiar, wondering why he would know one of my old nicknames. He obviously worked out, due to the fact he had huge muscles, and his square jawed face was cracked into a smile. The man's sparkling blue eyes shone out from under his wind strewn light brown hair.

I squinted at him, and a few seconds later, recognition kicked me in the head. "Dale! How are you?"

"Much better now that I've found you!"

Why did I find that sounded familiar? Oh yeah. Morgan, but I knew Dale was just teasing me.

"Who are you, my new gorgeous hunk?" JJ, Emily, and Penelope had appeared behind me. Great.

Dale flashed them his award winning smile. "I'm Dale, an old friend of Adalia's."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "A friend with benefits?"

All of us laughed at that.

"Yup."

JJ took his arm. "Well, Mr. Macho Man, let us introduce you to the rest of our team."

Emily and JJ began to lead him back to our table. I was about to follow when Pen stopped me.

"This is great!"

"Why?"

"He'll totally make Reid jealous!"

I frowned at her. "If you say so."

_***Spencer's POV* **_

Watching Adalia dance was something I would never miss for the world; the way she swung her hips around made my mouth water, and the way she looked in that tease of a dress tempted me to walk over to her and rip it of, allowing access to the smooth skin underneath it.

I was on my third beer by now, and was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol.

Sneaking a glance at Adalia, I saw that she was now talking with a buff, good-looking man, who was, by the look of things, flirting with her.

A deep scowl found it's way onto my face, and I quickly turned so I was paying close attention to my half full beer.

"Guys," I looked up to see the girls and the handsome man standing by our table. "This is Dale Hoffer, an old friend of mine from college. Dale, this is my team, Agents Hotcher, Rossi, Reid, Jareau, Prentiss, and Garcia."

The team mumbled their greetings, but I just looked back at the table, completely ignoring everyone and everything else. I knew she didn't like me, I just knew it.

Three hours later, the night began to wind down. All three of those hours I had sat quietly, listening to Dale and the rest of the group talk. Everytime I heard Adalia talk, my heart soared in the worst way possible. I just wanted to go home.

"Hey sweet cheeks, how ya doing?"

I looked up to see Garcia looking down at me, wearing a concerned expression.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired."

She nodded sympathetically. "Hey, would you mind getting Adalia? She went somewhere in the back."

Great. That's just perfect, isn't it. "Yeah sure."

I dragged myself out of the chair and began my search for her. Five minutes later with no results, I did another sweep over the back, with no luck. That's when I noticed the alleyway door. But why would she go out there? I shrugged the question off and went to open the door, just to make sure she wasn't back there.

I pushed the door open and stepped through it. It closed behind me and I stopped in my tracks.

Dale was pressing Adalia to the alley wall, his mouth intensely working against hers, his arms pressed on either side of Adalia.

The noise I caused made them break apart and look over at me.

"Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting." I said in an icy tone and turned to head back in.

"Spencer! Wait!" I ignored Adalia's plees and reentered the club.

I hurried through the crowds and rushed into the bathroom, which surprisingly and luckily was empty. I automatically stepped into the first stall and locked the door.

I stared at the closed door blankly, and I felt a heaviness fall onto my shoulders. Somewhere in my heart, I knew something like this would happen; Adalia is beautiful, she would never pay attention to someone like me. A single tear escaped my eye and made it's way down my cheek.

**For the first time in over a month, I faced the growing truth; I know I will never be with someone who loves me. I just have no chance.**


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.

_***Adalia's POV***_

Penelope had told me the plan, and I was pretty sure it was genius. I would go to the back of the club and have two drinks waiting for me there. She would send Spence to get me, and I would give him the drink, tell him how I felt, we would make out and then head back to his place. Pretty brilliant, right?

I was sitting in my super tight and short clubbing dress, and the two drinks that I had ordered just arrived. Everything was ready.

"Hey Addie Mey," I looked up and smiled at Dale.

"Hey, Dale."

"Can I borrow you for two seconds? I need to show you something."

"Um-" I was cut off when he grabbed my arm and led me even further back into the club, until we arrived at the alley door. He pushed it opened and pulled me outside.

"Dale, what are we doing here, what-" He cut me off again, except this time, he used his mouth. Literally.

The next thing I knew, I was pushed up against the cold, brick wall with him kissing me passionately.

I pushed him away. "What the hell, Dale? We are not intimate anymore. Besides I'm interested in someone else.

"Shh." He whispered. "It's ok."

"No, it's-"

Dale pressed me against the wall again, his lips worked against me with more depth.

The sound of the door made him break away from me, much to my relief. That momentary solace was gone as fast as it came when I saw Spencer standing there, his big brown eyes wide open, hurt etched into them. Although I was at a loss for words, I was still able to study him. His hair gel had mostly came out, and his bangs fell onto his forehead, still looking completely hot. I wanted so badly to run to him, to run my hands over his firm, toned chest and make him forget what he saw.

"Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting." His cold words stung me. He turned on his heel and slipped back into the club.

"Spencer! Wait!" I called desperately out to him, but he was already gone.

I turned back to Dale. "You have no right whatsoever to go and seduce me like that. I told you no! Now look what you did! He saw everything."

My rage was extreme, and I was so close to slugging him across the face.

"Wait, you're into that nerd? I thought you had standards, Ad."

I was furious. "I do, you complete ass hole! You are a stupid, insensitive, selfish dick. Spencer is the sweetest, most handsome man I have ever met. Now if you mess with me ever again, there will be dire consequences. Now, piss of."

I turned to go, and Dale reached out to catch my arm. Bad decision. I grabbed his arm that was holding me and darted behind him, kneeing him in the back, causing him to fall to his knees. Despite his athleticism, I was able to overcome him. I twisted his arm behind his back and heard his shoulder let out a sickening pop. He cried out in agony over his dislocated shoulder. I pushed him all the way to the ground and put my face close to his.

"Next time I won't be so nice. If I see you again, you are dead."

I left him there crying silently, and headed back into the club. I looked around in the back somewhat hopefully for Spence. Of course I came out empty handed. I walked back to our table, and that's when the tears began to form in my clouded eyes.

Penelope jumped out of her seat excitedly when she saw me, but became very serious when she saw my expression. Pen hurried over and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened, baby?"

I explained the whole thing to her, and at the end, her eyes two held unshed tears, and a manicured hand was covering her mouth.

She silently hurried over to Hotch and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and pulled out his phone, heading outside to make a call to I presume 911.

Pen then scurried over to Morgan and a couple of his lady friends, pulling him aside for a moment. They talked for several minutes, and through the whole thing, I carefully monitored his expressions, first a sly grin, then confusion mixed with disappointment, ending with genuine concern.

He headed off to who knows where, and Garcia came back over to me and wrapped her arms around me. My tears had been shed, and now would not be the time to let more fall.

"We'll work this out, Sweetie."

'_I sure hope so.'_ I thought to myself as I felt my world crumble around me.

_***Spencer's POV***_

I had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes and 47.38 seconds when I heard the door open. I froze as the person made their way across the bathroom.

"Pretty boy, you in here?"

I didn't answer my friend, I just kept silent.

"I know you are, and if you don't come out in the next 30 seconds, I will kick the door down."

Sighing, I dried my tears and unlocked the door.

I tried brushing past Morgan, but he caught my arm.

"Let go of me." I hissed.

"No, you tell me what the hell happened."

"It's stupid. Nothing important."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "If you say so, man. We're leaving, it's late. Would you mind giving Adalia a ride."

I stiffened a bit, but nodded.

"Good, now come on."

I followed him out of the bathroom, back through the club to our table.

"Okie dokie, lets go chocolate god." Garcia grabbed Morgan by the arm and dragged him out. Everyone else was already gone. It was just Adalia, who was sitting down, her hands folded in her lap, head down.

"Lets go." I said emotionlessly.

She hopped up and silently followed me to my car. We got in and I started it up in silence.

A few minutes into the ride, Adalia started talking.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked coolly.

"What you saw."

"And what exactly did I see?"

Adalia punched my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Pull over."

"No, I'm not going to-"

"Pull over, Reid."

I froze. Had she really just called me by my surname? She had never done that before. My stomach dropped, and I knew that arguing with her wouldn't be a good idea.

The car slowly rolled over to the side of the road and crept to a stop.

I turned to her, the soft moonlight falling on her face, creating shadows in her smooth crevices. I expected her mossy eyes to be narrowed, full of dislike and disgust, but instead, they were wide and soft.

"That was for you being a prick head."

I could basically see my brow furrow in confusion. "What exactly did I do?"

Adalia turned her gaze so she was looking out the window. "You know, that's a really good question." A small smile touched her full lips. She snuck a glance at me, and her focus turned to her hands. "But somehow, I am always able to answer it."

I was still very confused as I waited for her to say more, but she kept silent.

Adalia unhooked her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer my question; instead, she walked over to my side, yanked open the door, and leaned over me to undo my seatbelt.

My breathing hitched a bit as her dress slipped down a bit, revealing her cleavage, tempting me to take ahold of one of her firm breasts. Adalia's signature scent of vanilla and cherries entered my nasal passages; if I had been standing, I would have fallen, as my knees grew suddenly weak.

Adalia popped back up and out of the car, motioning me to come with her. Reluctantly, I slipped out, closing the door behind me. It was only when we headed down the ditch that I realized we had pulled up to a park; the swings swayed lazily with the occasional breezes passing by, and the slides looked painfully lonely with no children exploring their winding paths. At the edge of the little playground was a white, wooden gazebo that seemed to be about 10-12 feet.

I felt a small hand slip into mine; I looked down to find Adalia clutching my hand. I looked up at her, and saw a half smile on her face.

She tugged me towards the gazebo and led me up the stairs. We stopped in the center of the structure, facing each other, both still.

"Dance with me." Adalia murmured softly, sending chills along my spine. "You didn't get the chance to this evening."

I nodded and stepped forward, cautiously placing my hands on her tight waist. She shivered slightly at my touch, making me smile, and sending signals racing in my brain. I might still have a chance.

Her arms reached up and wrapped themselves around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

I leaned in, placing my lips close to her ear. "You, know, I'm not good at dancing."

Adalia nodded solemnly. "Neither am I, but we can help each other learn.

I was slightly surprised by her response. "You are? I had no idea. I mean, you looked really good tonight. In actuality, I'm a little shocked that you were not approached by more men."

Adalia smiled sweetly up at me. "Well I was disappointed, Spence! You see, I also expected more guys to stop and say hi. But the thing I was most dissatisfied with was the fact that the guy I really like didn't dance with me."

We slowly spun around in a circle, I was holding Adalia tenderly in my arms as she gracefully waltzed around on elegant feet.

"Wait a second. Are you saying that you don't like Dale?"

Adalia looked at me with wide eyes. "Yes. Spencer, he tried seducing me. Don't worry, though." She added as she saw the thunderous look forming on my face. "I made sure he will never mess with me again."

"What did you do to him?" I whispered, slightly scared.

A wicked grin graced her face. "Let's just say, once his shoulder gets set again and he recovers, I'm sure Dale will want to keep it that way."

She laughed lightly at my horror struck face and pulled me in for a tight hug. We stopped swaying to our own invented beat and stood perfectly still, embracing each other.

I broke the thick silence. "So, who was it you wanted to dance with?"

Adalia pulled me closer to her, resting her cheek in the hollow of my neck, forcing her slim figure to conform my own shape. I barely contained a low moan as her breasts pressed against the middle of my chest. Her silky skin was separated from mine by only two thin layers of cloth. My heart sped up at that thought.

"I don't need to worry about who I wanted to dance with now... because I'm dancing with him this very moment."

Joy seeped through my veins upon hearing her words. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes that quickly closed as I brought my lips crashing down upon hers.


End file.
